


KuroKen Week 2019 (ESP/CAST)

by Sora2937



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Relatos cortos en motivo de la semana dedicada a la pareja Kozume Kenma x Kuroo Tetsuro.DAY 1: ChildhoodDAY 2: GamingDAY 4: SleepoverDAY 6: FantasyDAY 7: Free day (FemKenma)Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1: CHILDHOOD**

\- Hey, ¿Vamos a jugar a vóley?

Después de una estresante y monótona jornada escolar, Kenma sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación y jugar con sus queridas consolas. Pero al ver la cara emocionada de su vecino y recordar que ya llevaban toda la semana haciendo lo que él quería, se lo repiensa. No cree que sea justo por el otro. Y el mero pensamiento de perder a su único amigo por culpa de sus planes egoístas solo consigue agobiarlo. Cogiendo con fuerza las tiras de la mochila, Kenma fija la mirada al suelo y murmura:

\- Está bien…

\- ¡Genial! Vamos a casa a coger la pelota. ¿O prefieres esperarme en el parque? –pregunta Kuroo, sabiendo que el otro odia hacer más movimientos del necesario.

\- Si no te importa, prefiero esperar en el parque.

\- Ok, ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Viendo como su amigo corre y desaparece a la siguiente esquina, Kenma decide sentarse en el primer banco que ve. Para hacer la espera más corta, saca su consola de la mochila y continua la partida guardad de pokémon edición negro.

Ya había superado varias pantallas y estaba concentrado intentando derrotar a Ghetsis cuando oye unos pasos acercándosele. De reojo ve a un grupo de niños, siendo el primero el más gordo y que muestra una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. En su mente aparece la posibilidad de levantarse e irse, pero sabiendo que así llamaría más la atención, decide encogerse sobre sí mismo, en un intento para pasar desapercibido. Desgraciadamente, su estrategia no parece tener éxito cuando el grupo se detiene frente suyo y algunos de los niños empiezan a reír flojito.

\- Hey niño, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Recordando un consejo lejano que los brabucones se cansan si no tienen una réplica, Kenma sigue con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la máquina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hablas? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

\- Seguro que se ha cagado de miedo, Saru.

Seguramente en el momento de su nacimiento, los padres del brabucón tuvieron una premonición porque, mirándoselo fríamente, el niño tenía la cara parecida a la de un mono. Un mono gordo y feo. Para Kenma no había mejor animal que los gatos, independientes y autosuficientes. Y nobles.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

Ups. Recordando el gato de abundante pelaje gris que aparecía por el patio de la escuela, Kenma se ha olvidado de controlar sus emociones. Genial, ahora el mono parecía a punto de golpearse el pecho con los puños.

\- ¡Ahora veras! ¡Nadie se ríe de mí y se sale de rositas! ¡Idiota!

Kenma solía ser rápido de reflejos pero esta vez, no puede hacer nada para evitar que el otro niño le robe la consola. La que le regalaron sus padres en su último cumpleaños. Y que además tenía la cubierta de color rojo.

\- Devuélvemela…

\- ¡Anda, si habla! –grita uno de los niños.

\- No. Ahora es mía.

\- No lo es. Es mía, tú me la has cogido sin permiso…

\- ¿Qué dices? Lo siento, ¡eres tan niña que no te oigo!

\- Devuélvemela… Por favor… -duda que ser educado funcione en estas situaciones pero su abuela siempre le dijo que con educación la gente se entiende. Pero Kenma duda que se pueda aplicar a un mono.

\- ¡Que es mía! ¿Eres sordo? ¡Y ahora vete!

\- No… Hasta que no me la devuelvas…

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Kenma se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al niño gordo con la mano estirada, esperando volver a notar el tacto frio y metálico de su consola.

\- ¡Eres un pesado! ¡Te digo es mía, estúpido!

Y con un empujón, Kenma cae al suelo. Empezando a sentirse frustrado y sin saber qué hacer, nota como las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos.

\- Mira, Saru, ¡está llorando! ¡Qué idiota!

\- Venga, ¡corre a llorar con tu mama, llorón! –grita Saru, en medio de una risa escandalosa.

De repente, una pelota golpea el rostro de Saru. El eco de los demás niños se detiene al tiempo que miran a su compañero con una mezcla de incomprensión y miedo. Kenma sólo tiene tiempo de reconocer el objeto como una pelota de voley, para poco después, ver de reojo una persona sobrepasándolo corriendo, que grita:

\- Ei, desperfecto de la cadena alimentaria, ¿¡qué te parece si te metes con uno de tu tamaño!?

Kuroo da una patada en el pleno estomago del contrario, que adolorido deja ir la consola, siendo recogida al aire por el moreno. Arrodillado al suelo y abrazándose el abdomen, Saru alza la mirada con rabia.

\- ¿Q-que te has creído?

\- Si tú puedes intimidar a los otros, entonces yo también puedo.

\- Estúpido. Venga, ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Pegadle!

Los otros niños parecen dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes pero, la sonrisa y mirada oscura del contrario consigue disuadirlos y hacerles huir de la escena corriendo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Se puede saber qué hacéis!? ¡Volved aquí, cobardes!

\- ¿Oya, oya? Parece que alguien está siendo abandonado… ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Quieres seguir? –pregunta Kuroo al tiempo que hace chasquear los dedos.

\- E-estúpido… ¡Me acordaré de esta! –exclama Saru levantándose y alejándose.

\- Sí, sí, ¡Vuelve y verás cómo araña un gato!

\- Kuroo…

\- ¡Oh, Kenma! Toma, la consola. ¿Es tu favorita, verdad? Perdona por tardar tanto, es que mi madre no me ha dejado salir de casa hasta que no le he dicho que vendrás a cenar… ¿Por qué vendrás a cenar, verdad? Por favor, ven o es capaz de cortarme el pelo…

\- K-Kuroo…

\- ¿¡K-Kenma!? ¡N-no llores! –exclama Kuroo moviendo las manos nervioso.

\- E-es que… N-no sabía…

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo… -comenta Kuroo abrazando al otro- No te preocupes, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te protegeré. Te lo prometo. –notando como el menor se agarra con fuerza a su camiseta, Kuroo responde aumentando la intensidad del abrazo.

\- G-gracias Kuroo… Y-yo también te protegeré…

\- Entendido, gracias Kenma. –responde el mayor con una risilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2: GAMING/ARCADE**

El sol, en su punto más alto en el cielo y sin ninguna nube que le haga la competencia, calentaba todo lo que sus poderosos rayos tocaban. El pesado conjunto de color negro se pegaba por culpa de la piel sudada. Y podía jurar que los latidos del corazón se habían trasladado a las orejas. Por suerte, la adrenalina que corría por sus arterias hacia que la vista y la audición estuvieran más agudizadas y las manos agarrasen con fuerza la pistola de pintura. Sí, Kuroo y los otros integrantes del club de vóley de Nekoma estaban en medio de una partida de paintball contra el equipo de Fukurodani. Sólo llevaban una hora pero a los diez minutos ya habían perdido a Lev. Al menos habían abatido al rubio, Konoha si no recordaba mal. Como era evidente que no podían esconderse eternamente, Kenma había trazado una estrategia: rodearlos y atacarlos por la espalda, mientras los otros se quedaban vigilando la base. Kenma había dicho que si la localización dependiera de Bokuto, la base rival estaría en la cima de una colina pero, por mala suerte de ellos, Akaashi habría conseguido disuadirle y por lo tanto, lo más probable es que estuviese dentro del pozo fuera de servicio y cubierto de tierra que mostraba el mapa de la entrada del recinto. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la existencia de ese mapa y aún menos del pozo, haciendo que Kuroo sintiera una ola de orgullo llenándole el pecho por su querido y adorable cerebro del equipo. Y sí, ya podía ver el pozo así como tres de los integrantes de Fukurodani… Pero ni rastro de su bro. Y él quería, no, necesitaba cubrirlo de pintura roja de arriba abajo, rostro y pelo incluido, sólo para reírse de lo bien que le quedaba ese color y no el plateado que tanto adora el otro. Pero parece que su letal enfrentamiento no está destinado a ocurrir… Al menos atacaría la base y después de dedicaría a buscarlo. Pero un momento… ¿Por qué no puede evitar sentir un mal presentimiento? Como si de un hecho especialmente grave estuviese a punto de ocurrir… Como si… Como si estuviese a punto de perder su otra mitad… Pero eso no podía ser posible, ¿verdad? Kenma estaba en la base, siendo custodiado por Yaku y Tora… De repente, un intercambio de disparos rompe la atmosfera silenciosa que envolvía el campo de juego. Y si sus orejas no lo engañaban, el sonido provenía de la misma dirección donde estaba su base.

\- ¡Kenma!

\- ¿¡Kuroo-senpai!?

Olvidándose de la base enemiga, Kuroo se levanta y empieza a correr, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho arrastrándose por el suelo, dejando de lado el sigilo que tanto le gustaba presumir. Pero realmente, nada de eso importaba cuando su pareja parecía estar en medio de un tiroteo. De pintura, pero tiroteo igual. Apartando las ramas bajas y saltando algunas rocas, Kuroo llega a su base, en forma de cabaña de dos paredes y sin techo. Desde su localización, puede ver a Kenma, con la mirada fija al frente, cubierto por una de las paredes mientras, un poco más lejos, reconoce el líbero de Fukurodani siendo atacado por un Yaku oculto entre la vegetación. Y curiosamente, entre todo el caos, su bro sigue sin aparecer. Pero conociendo como le gusta ser el centro de atención, Kuroo sabe que no puede tardar mucho. Y entonces lo ve. A unos metros a su lado, con su dispositivo apuntando a Kenma, que aún no se ha percatado del peligro. Sin siquiera pensar en su objetivo de cubrir al peli-gris de rojo, Kuroo corre y cuando Bokuto aprieta el gatillo, él salta interponiéndose entre los dos. Recibiendo de lleno la pintura blanca del contrario.

\- ¿¡BROOO!?

Concentrado en su caída dramática, Kuroo no es consciente que, al ver su acción, el resto de implicados detienen el tiroteo. Y la razón no es por el shock de perder a un miembro del equipo, sino por la incomprensión de no saber qué pasa por la cabeza de su capitán.

\- ¡NOO! ¿¡Por qué bro!?

Bueno, el único a quilómetros a la redonda en shock por ver a su preciado compañero caer por su culpa es el propio Bokuto que cae de rodillas, lanzando el arma. Y de repente, múltiples tiros resuenan, impactando sobre el capitán de Fukurodani que termina cubierto de rojo. Y alguna mancha blanca.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Traidores! ¡Akaashi, encárgate de vengar mi muerte!

\- No tendría que haberse quedado quieto en el medio, Bokuto-san… -responde el nombrado, saliendo de su escondite al oír la alarma que termina la partida.

\- ¡Tendrías que estar de mi lado!

\- Así me gusta, que me apreciéis tanto que os volváis locos por vengarme… -comenta Kuroo estirado en el suelo, con las manos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño dices, idiota!? ¡He disparado porque querían disparar a Kenma! ¿¡Y se puede saber que narices pasa por tu cabeza!? ¡Te juro que a veces no te entiendo! –grita Yaku, a la vez que intenta dar patadas al cuerpo caído de su capitán, sin éxito al ser retenido por Kai.

\- ¡Ha sido épico, Kuroo-san! –exclama Tora entre lágrimas.

Los gritos de los dos equipos se mezclan, así como sus integrantes, siendo el principal tema de conversación la estupidez y dramatismo que asalta frecuentemente a sus respectivos capitanes. Estirado en el suelo, Kuroo nota como Kenma se sienta a su lado.

\- Hey.

\- …Hey…

\- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Kuroo con una media sonrisa.

\- Cansado y sudado… Lo odio…

\- Y eso que apenas te has movido… Pero te entiendo, piensa en la ducha que tendremos en unos minutos.

\- Llevo horas esperándola.

\- Tratándose de ti, me lo creo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Me explicaras por qué has saltado en el medio como si fuese una película o te lo tendré que preguntar yo?

\- Técnicamente ya me lo has preguntado.

\- Kuroo…

\- Okay, okay. Simplemente lo he hecho. No quería que te eliminaran. Ya lo sabes… Yo siempre saltaré por ti. –responde Kuroo mientras acaricia los cabellos de Kenma.

\- Ya… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no me he sentido igual cuando te he visto allí en medio? Creo que el noventa por ciento de la pintura que ha llegado a Bokuto era mía… Y ni con eso me he sentido satisfecho… -murmura Kenma echándose al lado de Kuroo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del contrario.

\- Yo me atrevería a decir que es el cien por ciento de la pintura…

\- ¿Quién sabe? Para la próxima, no te lances a la primera de cambio… Sobrevive para jugar juntos…

\- Ooh… ¿Tanto te ha afectado? Perdón, tienes razón. La próxima vez daré una patada al enemigo. Como siempre.

\- …Tonto…


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 4: SLEEPOVER**

Al llegar a casa, después de un día agotador y estresante con la preparatoria y el entrenamiento de vóleibol, Kenma sólo tenía ganas de echarse en la cama y jugar con su preciada nintendo switch. Seguramente hoy estrenaría el nuevo juego que se compró la semana pasada, la segunda parte de HQ! Final Quest. Esperaba que fuese igual de entretenido que la primera parte.

Al llegar a su habitación, deja la mochila sobre el escritorio y empieza a buscar por los cajones del mueble. Al cerrar el último, Kenma no puede evitar arrugar la nariz. Él recuerda comprar el juego y, para evitar la tentación de empezarlo inmediatamente, lo escondió en alguno de los cajones. Pero se ve que lo hizo demasiado bien si ahora no lo encuentra. Al dar una ojeada por la habitación, recuerda que al cabo de dos días lo trasladó a los cajones de debajo de la cama, concretamente debajo de los libros del año pasado. Y efectivamente, allí está: el paquete con el envoltorio de plástico intacto y la tapa con la imagen del protagonista pelirrojo levantando la espada y su compañero arquero de cabellos negros a su espalda. Sin poder evitar la sonrisa de emoción, Kenma coge el paquete para dejar al descubierto un libro de tapas duras y desgastadas titulado "Mi primer libro científico". Alzando una ceja, Kenma lo coge y lo hojea, encontrando extraño que él tuviera este tipo de libro. Tampoco recuerda que lo pidiese en algún momento pero, teniendo en cuenta que muchas veces no recordaba que había comido el día anterior, tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. Al llegar en un capitulo concreto, lo asalta un recuerdo de cuando iba a tercero de primaria y Kuroo le enseño el libro emocionado. Realmente la curiosidad por las ciencias le viene de lejos, igual que la pasión de Kenma por los videojuegos. Dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, a la vista para devolverle a su propietario legítimo, Kenma se estira en la cama y empieza una nueva partida del juego.

El temporizador de la pantalla de guardado le avisa que lleva seis horas y veinte minutos jugando cuando escucha un trueno lejano y el sonido de la lluvia impactando contra la ventana, primero suave para, al cabo de pocos segundos, transformarse en una lluvia torrencial. El teñido se levanta y al ver la luz encendida en la casa de su compañero, suspira al tiempo que sale de su habitación.

_Por culpa de la lluvia que caía en el exterior, Kenma y Kuroo estaban en la habitación del primero jugando con la PlayStation. De repente, un resplandor inesperado seguido por un trueno sobresalta al menor que mira por la ventana, descubriendo la tormenta._

\- _No pasa nada, Kenma, sólo es una tormenta._

\- _Ya…_

\- _Sólo son descargas eléctricas entre el cielo y la tierra… Como si se estuvieran peleando. Y entonces el aire se calienta y hace ruido, quizá es su forma de decir que le dejen en paz._

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

\- _Le leí en un libro. Te lo tengo que enseñar, ¡es muy guay! Se llama "Mi primer libro científico" y te explica por qué pasan las cosas. También leí que el nombre real del tifón es ciclón tropical, pero según el sitio se llama diferente. Por ejemplo, en América lo llaman huracán y en el Océano Indico y sud del Pacifico ciclones. Aunque también usan adjetivos según las islas._

\- _Kuroo…_

\- _¿Sabías que si las gotas de agua, que ahora caen, atraviesan una zona del cielo lo suficientemente fría durante un tiempo suficiente, se congelan y caen en forma de piedra o granizo? La diferencia es por el tamaño, según lo que entendí, lo cual me parece estúpido, así que supongo que debe de haber algo más._

\- _Kuroo._

\- _En cambio, la nieve, que yo creía que era lluvia congelada, es vapor de agua congelado. No lo hubiese dicho nunca… ¿Sabías que hay excursionistas que se han perdido en medio de las tormentas de nieve? Algunos dicen que puede llegar a marear porque la nieve, al ser movida por el aire, puede ir en todas direcciones y al final, no sabes dónde está el cielo, la tierra o la derecha y la izquierda._

_El nuevo resplandor del relámpago con el trueno simultaneo, vuelven a sobresaltar a Kenma que se aferra a la mano de Kuroo. Viendo a su amigo temblando, Kuroo añade:_

\- _¡Se lo que tenemos que hacer!_

_Y sin soltar la mano de su amigo, Kuroo baja la persiana, desconecta la consola y coloca una grabación de un partido. Después de subir el volumen considerablemente, Kuroo los cubre con una manta._

\- _Venga, vamos a mirar el partido._

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Kenma se encuentra de pie en medio del recibidor de la casa de su pareja con los zapatos y el dobladillo de los pantalones empapados y el paraguas chorreando. Notando la casa silenciosa y con las luces apagadas, Kenma recuerda que la familia de Kuroo estaba de viaje durante unos días. Al subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la habitación de su pareja, Kenma alza una ceja ante la escena que se le presenta.

Kuroo, cubierto por una gruesa manta y sentado en la silla reclinable ante el escritorio, intentaba concentrarse en la libreta que tenía delante. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del techo así como por las lamparillas de la mesilla de noche y del escritorio. Acercándose, al bulto que representaba a su novio, Kenma oye la música proveniente de los auriculares que cuelgan de las orejas del mayor al tiempo que este susurra:

\- Son descargas eléctricas… Descargas eléctricas… Sólo son descargas eléctricas…

Intentando no asustarlo más de lo necesario, Kenma se pone al lado del mayor, que al verlo, parpadea sorprendido.

\- ¿Kenma?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo. Son las tres de la madrugada…

\- Oh… N-no me había dado cuenta… -responde el mayor mostrando una media sonrisa nerviosa, muy distante de su sonrisa altiva habitual.

\- Ya… ¿Y no crees que deberías cerrar la luz e ir a dormir?

\- Es que… Mañana tengo un examen… Y quería repasar… Ya sabes, tengo que mantener una dignidad… -finaliza con una risa nerviosa.

\- Mentiroso, el examen es pasado mañana. Venga, vamos a dormir. –ordena Kenma cerrando la luz del escritorio.

\- E-espera, n-no… -un trueno ensordecedor hace vibrar las paredes, provocando que Kuroo se sobresalte sin poder terminar la frase.

\- A la cama.

Sosteniendo las manos del contrario, Kenma baja la persiana y apaga la luz del techo para finalmente, estirarse en la cama. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Kuroo abraza al menor con fuerza, igual que un náufrago se aferra a un bote salvavidas. El silencio entre los dos se ve interrumpido por los sucesivos truenos, provocando que Kuroo aumente la fuerza de su abrazo.

\- H-hey, K-Kenma, ¿lo sabías? El código genético es universal, es decir, lo compartimos con todos los seres vivos, incluidas las bacterias. Aunque he leído que algunos tripletes no son codificadas en ciertas bacterias y protozoos. Los dos son unicelulares pero no son lo mismo. Las baterías son procariotas mientras que los protozoos son eucariotas, igual que nuestras células.

\- Kuroo…

\- Es como se dividen los tipos de células. Básicamente la diferencia es que las eucariotas tienen una membrana nuclear que separa el ADN del resto del citoplasma, además de algunos orgánulos como el aparato de Golgi, el retículo endoplasmatico y, en el caso de las plantas, los cloroplastos. Y dentro del núcleo tienen cromatina. En cambio, las procariotas no tienen estos orgánulos tan especializados ni membrana nuclear, de modo que el material genético esta libre por el citoplasma. Ah, pero los dos tipos tienen ribosomas, donde se hace la síntesis de proteínas, aunque son diferentes en composición. A parte,…

\- Kuroo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kuroo, tranquilo. No pasa nada, estoy aquí. –afirma Kenma mientras le pone una oreja sobre su pecho y empieza a acariciarle los cabellos. ¿Lo ves? Estoy a tu lado. Duerme tranquilo.

Poco a poco, la fuerza del abrazo va disminuyendo hasta que, por la respiración pausada Kenma sabe que Kuroo ha caído dormido. Dejando un beso en la frente, Kenma cierra los ojos sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos negros del contrario.

\- Sólo son descargas eléctricas entre el cielo y la tierra…


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 6: FANTASY**

\- ¡Muérete, muérete!

Refugiado detrás de un bloque de rocas, Kenma se pregunta cómo se ha podido torcer tanto el plan de ruta. Estaban muy cerca de su objetivo, casi podían ver el castillo del rey demonio Oikawa delante de las narices, pero antes, tenían que cruzar una gruta subterránea. Simplemente cruzarla, así de fácil. Pero no, por algún motivo desconocido, aunque Kenma empezaba a sospecha que habían roto algún sello mágico con su presencia, el suelo ha empezado a temblar y las paredes a deformarse hasta separar al grupo de héroes. Y allí estaba él, enfrentándose a un monstruo de tres cabezas, seis brazos, la piel rugosa como si fuera de piedra y unas ansias asesinas saliéndole por todas las grietas de su cuerpo. Y si su percepción no lo engañaba, el resto de sus compañeros tenían un monstruo personal para combatir, a excepción de unos que al quedar juntos tienen dos.

El monstruo detiene su lluvia de ataques y Kenma lo aprovecha para lanzar un conjuro de agua y hielo, frustrándose al ver que no ha servido de nada, simplemente enojarlo e invitarlo a seguir atacándole.

El mago no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro, pensando que esas luchas extras no estaban dentro de su contracto mental. Él sólo accedió a unirse al equipo tan variopinto para derrotar al rey demonio. Bueno, esta era su misión oficial y en todo caso, la intención del héroe Hinata. Los demás, incluyéndose él mismo, tenían sus propias ambiciones. Y allí estaba, aguantando enemigos que nada tenían que ver con él y que sería igual de feliz sin conocerlos. No son pocas las ocasiones en que se ha recriminado el hecho de aceptar la propuesta de Hinata. Él debería estar en el gremio Nekoma, leyendo pergaminos o durmiendo, con los gritos de Yaku de fondo. Pero inmediatamente después de pensarlo, recuerda el motivo que lo impulsó a estrechar la mano del héroe. Su ambición personal. O más que ambición, respuestas. Y para conseguirlas, tenía que ir al castillo del rey Oikawa.

De repente, nota como la roca de su espalda se agrieta quedando al descubierto. Sorprendido, gira la cabeza para ver la sonrisa sádica del gólem que ya tiene el puño alzado, preparado para el último golpe. ¡Como si fuera a dejárselo tan fácil! O eso es lo que Kenma quiere creer pero viendo como su barrera protectora no llega a tiempo, solo puede desear que el golpe no sea mucho más doloroso que los conjuros de Lev cuando no controla la puntería.

\- ¡KENMA!

Esa voz… Una de dos, o finalmente se ha vuelto loco de verdad o su mente le ha regalado esa voz como último recuerdo en vida. Si es lo segundo, tampoco se quejará, al fin y al cabo, es mucho más agradable recordar la voz de su querido amigo –a pesar que él sabe que sus sentimientos van más allá de simples amigos- que no el puñetazo contra su cabeza.

\- ¡Hey, Kenma! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Responde!

Extrañado por las nuevas palabras llenas de preocupación, Kenma abre los ojos, que en algún momento había cerrado, encontrándose en los brazos de un demonio de cabellos negros.

\- ¿…Kuroo?

\- ¿¡Estás bien!?

Asintiendo, Kenma observa, por encima de los hombros del contrario, el monstruo con el puño dentro de un cráter en el suelo. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Kuroo aumenta la fuerza del abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del mago.

\- Estás bien… Por un momento… Demonios, no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué habéis decidido ir por la gruta!?

\- ¿Eh? Es el camino que hay que coger para llegar al castillo de Oikawa…

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Hay otra ruta por el bosque!

\- Ah, sí. Pero hacía mucha vuelta así que lo descartamos.

\- Seréis vagos…

Al notar que el gólem lanza una roca gigante en su dirección, Kuroo invoca un conjuro de aire haciendo que su propio ataque le caiga encima.

\- Ahora no, imbécil.

\- ¿Y tú, Kuroo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con el rey Demonio?

\- Lo estaba hasta que he visto que habéis tenido la brillante idea de ir por la gruta.

\- Espera, ¿nos estabas espiando? Ahora entiendo porque siempre sentía una presencia…

\- Espiar es una palabra muy fea, prefiero el termino vigilar o controlar los pasos del enemigo.

\- Es lo mismo Kuroo.

\- No, no lo es.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Que sí. Y ahora que estás aquí, quiero saber por qué estas con Oikawa.

\- Se supone que teníamos que seguir con los adverbios de afirmación y negación unas rondas más…

\- Kuroo, no cambies de tema.

\- En teoría has sido tú.

\- Kuroo…

\- Vale, vale. Mm… ¿Cómo lo diría…? –susurra el moreno mientras se pasa una mano por los pelos.

\- Diciéndolo, fácil.

\- Sí, claro… -responde Kuroo con un suspiro- Oikawa me contactó un día para decirme que quería cambiar ciertas normas del mundo demoníaco… Y si quería participar…

\- ¿Qué normas?

\- Unas demasiado viejas e inadecuadas…

\- Kuroo, cuáles son.

\- La que prohíbe a los demonios tener a humanos como compañeros…

\- ¿Compañeros? Te refieres a… ¿Pareja? –al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Kenma lo interpreta como una afirmación.- Kuroo… Tú…

\- Sí, estoy enamorado de ti, ¿Vale? Desde siempre. Pero no servía de nada decírtelo si después te ponía en peligro por culpa de esta estúpida norma. Puedo enfrentarme a muchos enemigos y derrotarlos sin problemas, pero no puedo hacer nada cuando el enemigo son los Ancianos o magia antigua. Y lo que yo quiero es protegerte… Por eso siempre os he vigilado.

\- Kuroo.

\- Y aparte de eso, en el momento de reclutarme Oikawa también se atrevió a amenazarme con hacerte algo si me negaba. Con su sonrisa que a veces me dan ganas de estamparlo contra la pared. Claro que eso solo sirvió para que perdiera la cabeza cuando lo respondí que maldeciría a Iwaizumi. Casi destrozamos la Montaña de Karasuno con nuestra pelea.

\- ¡Kuroo!

Viendo al gólem acercándose a la espalda del demonio, y harto de que este no le escuche, Kenma lanza un conjuro con la energía suficiente para partirlo por la mitad y destrozar su fuente de energía.

\- ¿Quieres hacernos el maldito favor de dejarnos en paz, estúpido gólem? –dice Kenma a la pila de rocas, ahora inertes, para después fijar la vista en su amigo, y añadir- ¿Y tú, puedes dejar de cargar con toda la responsabilidad solo? ¿Por qué crees que accedí a hacer este viaje? ¿Por amor al mundo? ¡No! ¡Porque desapareciste de un día para otro y lo siguiente que sé es que estás ayudando a Oikawa! Pensé que te había hecho algo, una maldición o que te estaba obligando, o yo que sé, y que necesitabas ayuda. ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¿¡Y ahora me dices que sólo era para protegerme!?

\- C-cálmate…

\- ¡No! ¡No pienso calmarme! ¡No cuando la persona más importante para mí, ha decidido luchar solo en una batalla que nos afecta a los dos!

\- ¿E-eh? ¿C-cómo? Entonces… ¿Eh?

\- Sí, Kuroo. Tú también me gustas. ¡Y-y no es justo que te hagas cargo de todo tú solo! ¡Idiota!

De repente, Kenma nota los brazos de Kuroo envolviéndolo con fuerza.

\- Ya, ya, perdona… No llores, por favor…

\- No estoy llorando. Me ha entrado algo en el ojo. Y mira quién habla, tú también estas llorando…

\- Qué más querrías. Son gotas de lluvia.

\- ¿Dentro de una gruta?

\- Te sorprenderías de cuantas rarezas hay en el mundo.

\- Podríamos ir a verlas juntos.

\- Iremos a verlas juntos.

\- Pero antes debemos patear algunos Ancianos.

\- Me has robado las palabras de la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 7: FREE DAY (FEM! KENMA)**

La clase de historia parecía que no tuviera un final. La voz del profesor, monótona e interminable, no conseguía estimularla, simplemente pasaba de largo en su cerebro, provocándole más somnolencia. El reloj de la pared le parecía que estaba roto, sino, ¿por qué motivo parecía que alargaba los segundos más allá de lo científicamente establecido? O bueno, estaba tan aburrida que no dejaba pasar ni un segundo cuando volvía a revisar la hora. Sí, seguramente era eso. Y después, el dolor en el abdomen sólo parecía que aumentaba. Lentamente pero imparable. En el momento de levantarse había notado una sensación rara pero no le había dado más importancia. Sensación que la había acompañado durante todo el entrenamiento matutino del club de vóley, donde era la manager. Pero tampoco le había hecho caso. Pero ahora, aburrida como una ostra y sin la posibilidad de sacar su móvil para jugar –solamente porque le había tocado la mesa en la zona central, si fuese en alguna de las zonas laterales, ya haría horas que estaría jugando-, no podía evitar notar como el dolor se iba haciendo cada vez más imponente. Oh. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le había bajado? Pero no podía ser… La última vez fue el mes pasado… Oh. Sí. Entonces se trataba de su visita mensual, probablemente. Y entonces, como si la divinidad de los videojuegos se hubiese compadecido de ella, suena el timbre del descanso. Sigilosamente, se retira de la clase en dirección al lavabo.

En el interior del último cubículo, Kenma maldice toda la existencia humana, incluido a su segundo cromosoma X. Sí, hoy es tiempo de su molesta visita de cada mes. Y como si por el simple hecho de ser consciente fuera suficiente, el dolor de barriga ha aumentado hasta el punto de obligarla a plegarse sobre sí misma. Con las manos sudadas, la chica coge el móvil para enviar un mensaje. Solo esperaba que la ayuda llegara antes que decidiera abrirse las entrañas.

\- ¿Kenma?

\- Está abierto.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta Kuroo entrando dentro del estrecho compartimiento.

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas? Fatal.

\- Me lo imagino… Toma, he traído la pastilla, agua, una compresa y un cambio de ropa interior.

\- ¿Eh? Pero… Si yo no…

\- Lo sé. He visto que en tu mochila no había. La compresa es del paquete que hay en tu taquilla del club y la pastilla la llevaba yo. La ropa también es de la taquilla.

\- ¿Había? Juraría que se acabaron…

\- Compré más hace cuatro días. Pero me olvidé de ponerlas y estaban en mi taquilla.

\- ¿Quieres tener la regla por mí?

\- Ya sabes que si pudiera me cambiaría por ti. –responde Kuroo con una media sonrisa mientras acaricia el pelo de la chica.

\- Ya. Y a los dos segundos estarías llorando como la vez que te picó una medusa.

\- Las picadas de medusa pican.

\- Lo que tú digas.

\- Te espero fuera. –asegura Kuroo al ver que la chica se iba a poner la compresa. Una vez tuvo la desgracia de ver la cantidad de sangre que se puede perder por ese sitio, consiguiendo que se cayese de espaldas al suelo. Y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, gracias.

\- Ok.

El resto del día había sido un infierno. La pastilla no había hecho ningún efecto haciendo que Kenma anduviera medio plegada. Como si fuera una señora mayor con artrosis en la espalda. ¿Cuántos años le quedaban para la menopausia? Su madre, cada vez que la sentía quejarse, la regañaba diciendo que los verdaderos problemas venían cuando ya no se tenía la regla. La que no entendía nada era ella. Le daba igual todas las tonterías que le explicaba, Kenma simplemente quiere dejar de sentir a su útero tener un combate de lucha libre contra su pelvis cada mes. Pero por fin. El horario escolar había llegado a su fin. Y otra vez, la deidad suprema de los videojuegos parecía estar a su favor, haciendo que suspendieran el entrenamiento de voleibol. El culpable era un fluorescente roto y medio colgando. Lo curioso del caso es que Lev, Tora y Kuroo se habían mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión de equipo, cuando normalmente se hubiesen vuelto locos para buscar un lugar donde entrenar. Bueno, daba igual, así podría ir a casa a descansar. O por lo menos, intentarlo.

\- ¿Te apetece un pastel de manzana?

\- Supongo… -responde Kenma.

Suerte que Kuroo ya tenía unos años de experiencia, o con esta respuesta ya hubiera llevado a su novia a urgencias. Pero no. No era nada preocupante. Kenma estaba bien. O tan bien como puede estar una persona con un dolor cólico y un sangrado importante. Todavía recuerda el susto que tuvo cuando leyó libros sobre la menstruación, después de saberlo por boca de la madre de su, en aquel tiempo, mejor amiga. Y creyendo que ella podría llegar a morir, corrió a visitar a la enfermera de la escuela primaria. La mujer, que era muy especial, primero se rió de su cara, y después de dedicó a tranquilizarlo y a explicarle de qué se trataba. Posteriormente, viendo que la chica sufría con cada regla, él volvió a visitarla en busca de consejos. Si de él dependía, no dejaría que Kenma sufriera más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y eso incluía la vergüenza cuando compraba paquetes de compresas. Bueno, ahora le daba igual, estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Aunque seguía sin entender la diferencia de tener alas o no. Pero después de que la chica pasara un día entero sin compresas por olvidársele, él decidió que siempre tendría un paquete de reserva. Así como de medicinas.

\- Kuroo.

\- ¿Sí? –distraído en sus pensamientos, Kuroo no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban frente su casa.

\- ¿Me harías compañía?

\- ¡Claro! Ah, pero antes iré a buscar el pastel de manzana. Ahora subo.

\- Vale.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la habitación de la chica con un tupper con una porción del dulce, viendo a Kenma de boca arriba sobre la cama con las piernas apoyadas contra la pared y la cabeza colgando.

\- Por la cara que haces… ¿Entiendo que no está funcionando?

\- No… ¡Y duele! –grita la chica, moviéndose hasta quedar con las piernas encima la cama y el torso colgando entre el mueble y el suelo.

\- ¿Quieres que probemos la posición de la otra vez? Creo recordar que te funcionó…

\- Por favor…

Kuroo se sienta con la espalda apoyada contra la cama dejando un cojín gigante a su lado y una toalla sobre su pierna. Kenma se estira, con el abdomen sobre la toalla, y notando, por primera vez en todo el día, una mejoría considerable.

\- Qué gusto… -suspira la chica, disfrutando de la sensación con una media sonrisa- Kuroo…

\- ¿Sí? –responde el moreno mientras saca de su mochila la libreta para hacer los deberes académicos.

\- Gracias.

\- No es nada. –sonríe viendo a Kenma dormida.


End file.
